


不可深究

by Aquox



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquox/pseuds/Aquox
Summary: 照例很多预警私设光之战士♀x爱梅特赛尔克天 雷 O O C是变装皇后的那个设定引发的脑洞设定为最后一战战败，光战灵光卫化if光无名字，无明确种族描写男人长批有子宫，女人有唧唧，所以不算很GB（？R18G，有大量血腥描写，肢体残缺，有好jb怪的xp描写但很难解释，虽然是为了爽的爽文，但还是执着的加上了（我认为合理的）逻辑。即便以上都能接受也可能有更雷的东西出现，所以阅读过程中发现不适/掉san请千万不要往下看了，越后面越过分（）
Kudos: 3





	不可深究

**Author's Note:**

> 照例很多预警  
> 私设光之战士♀x爱梅特赛尔克  
> 天 雷 O O C  
> 是变装皇后的那个设定引发的脑洞  
> 设定为最后一战战败，光战灵光卫化if  
> 光无名字，无明确种族描写  
> 男人长批有子宫，女人有唧唧，所以不算很GB（？  
> R18G，有大量血腥描写，肢体残缺，有好jb怪的xp描写但很难解释，虽然是为了爽的爽文，但还是执着的加上了（我认为合理的）逻辑。  
> 即便以上都能接受也可能有更雷的东西出现，所以阅读过程中发现不适/掉san请千万不要往下看了，越后面越过分（）

无影爱梅特赛尔克圈养着一只灵光卫。  
是那位一度拯救了诺弗兰特，又将诺弗兰特推向深渊，完全坠入绝望之境的暗之战士。  
水晶都的莫伦会细声细语的讲诉这个故事，和百年前的光之泛滥那么相似，却又全然不一样，这一次的光之泛滥带来的是灭顶的灾难。他会找出讲述了这个故事的绘本，向来访者逐页翻着书，说着“温故而知新”。  
如果他还活着的话。  
诚然，那位英雄阁下曾是整个诺弗兰特的救世主，众人也都在她前往决胜之地前在以各自的方式为她祈祷。直到数个日夜过去，雷克兰德、伊尔美格、安穆·艾兰、拉凯提卡大森林、珂露西亚岛的无尽光一如既往，那短暂的黑夜像是一场梦。  
可人们并没有因此失去希望，直到他们看见了那场海啸，以及新生的灵光卫在巨浪后出现。  
新生的灵光卫有着和他们不断为之祈祷平安的暗之战士一模一样的脸，苍白的脸庞上爬着金色的纹路，在她的背后一侧是和前代妖灵王缇坦妮雅相似的绮丽翅膀，另一侧则是银白色的钢化羽翼，上面附着着紫白色渐变的覆羽，还有那条在她身后摇摆着的粗壮尾巴，布满了鱼鳞片状的保护甲，在无尽光的照耀下闪闪发亮。虽然是很可怖的一幕，但不知为何，人们抬起头来注视着她的时候，却像是见到了新的神袛降临于世。  
“吞噬这一切吧。”而后在灵光卫旁边凭空出现的男人看着大地上的一切，头也没回的对她这么说到，“‘光’之战士。”

现在已经是诺弗兰特被光之泛滥侵蚀的第三个年头，生灵早已无法在这片大地上存活，那些原本在祈祷着救赎的人们，变成了最终侵蚀这一切的食罪灵，它们在大地上肆意的游荡，一点点的将仅剩的地表深处的以太残留也侵蚀干净，将一切都归于‘空无’。  
门外传来闷闷的叩门声打断了爱梅特赛尔克的回忆，盯着门的方向几不可闻的叹了口气，假装没有听到，低头将书又翻过一页。几星秒后，没有上锁的门被猛地撞开，锁扣断裂的声音让爱梅特赛尔克隐隐头痛，看来来者并没有什么好心情，连尝试开门都省过而直接动用暴力。不过……跟一个没有理智的怪物又有什么“常识”可谈呢。  
重物被拖在地板上摩擦的声音听起来实在惊悚，如果不是爱梅特赛尔克知道那是什么的话。他并没有放下手里翻阅着的书，但呛人的腐臭味还是让他皱起了眉头，掩着鼻子瞥了一眼闯进来的灵光卫。  
“坏……”  
人形灵光卫指着自己拖着走进来的那具尸体，又转头看着爱梅特赛尔克。  
“坏掉……”  
这放在别的地方诡异过头的画面在这一无影一怪物之间竟形成了微妙的平衡。爱梅特赛尔克的目光从那张和暗之战士一模一样的脸上又看到她身后那具有着和自己一模一样脸的尸体上。  
爱梅特赛尔克有点头痛，打从心底不想去管，寄希望于这个怪物能识趣早早离开。可手上的书还没翻过一页，就被怪物一把抢过撕了个粉碎，而他也从椅子上被她轻松拎起抱上桌面，下半身穿着的布帛被撕开，双腿在接触到空气的一瞬间起了战栗。“喂。”爱梅特赛尔克在灵光卫将他最后一条底裤也撕烂前摁住她的脑袋，却没能阻止她跪在地板上亲吻他脚背的动作，从那张曾经的英雄的脸上浮现出像是品尝到了什么佳肴的欢快表情，她伸出细长的舌头来，沿着他小腿肚向上舔舐着途经的每一寸皮肤，酥麻感使他加重了手上的力气，反倒是更像在催促她赶紧进入正题，她偏过头就着他掌心蹭了几下，像是在赐予他安抚，而后就伸出那只像是某种野兽的爪子，将他下身最后的那块布料完全撕扯去，张开嘴就将他的阴部完全的包裹进口腔里，那条细长的舌头刚好绷在他阴部中间的缝隙上，只是轻轻抽动就让他松开了推搡她的手，低喘着绷紧了脚趾，更况论那条舌头还直接探进了他的阴道口，向着深处进入，激得他险些要从桌子上掉下去。他现在被迫摆出的姿势十分难捱，半个屁股卡在桌沿勉强支撑着他摇摇欲坠的身子，一只脚被灵光卫的利爪牢牢箍住踩在桌面上，而另一只脚本想蹬她，却在发力的一瞬间堪堪失去平衡，最后只能是踩在她的肩膀上，反倒是摆出了一个耽于享受的姿势。

最初的性交里，新生的灵光卫还没完全失去作为‘英雄’的理智，或许是想以异形之躯让幕后真凶难堪，在轻而易举撕碎他衣物的过程中发现了这个从未有人知晓的秘密。  
无影爱梅特赛尔克，加雷马帝国的初代皇帝，下半身居然是个女人。这过于冲击的事实似乎让初成异形的暗之战士找回了一点情绪，而爱梅特赛尔克对她表现出来的那个惊愕表情施以惩戒，折断了她背上和缇坦妮雅相似的那侧翅膀，剧痛让她发狂，让她重回野兽的状态。她咬开了他的小腹，从里面将那不可能出现在男人身上的器官完整的扯了出来。  
那个身体是他来这个世界前刚换上的，没用多久，坏了就坏了。爱梅特赛尔克当时是那么想的，在和那个长在身体里却还没有发挥过作用的子宫分离的时候，他倒是想起孕育过他子嗣的那具身体，那倒是有所价值的一具身体，不过很可惜，残缺的人类太过脆弱，不提也罢。  
而那具丢了重要器官的身体成为了灵光卫第一个‘玩具’。暗之战士在成为灵光卫后，似乎是可以随心所欲的将东西永远保存下来，像是她在作为英雄时候就擅长的炼金术那样，做成像标本一样的东西。一开始爱梅特赛尔克只是奇怪那具尸体去了哪里，后来的某天里他听见灵光卫在房间里发出哀鸣一般的吼叫声，推开门只看见她正对着那具开始发臭的尸体泄欲，进出阴道口的那根阴茎透过已经空了的小腹位置看得一清二楚。像是完全没能得到满足，她兽化的手穿过那个洞配合着她挺动的下身撸动着那根还没疲软的东西。之后她终于射在自己手里，喘着粗气把带着强大光之力的浊液涂抹在那具尸体的嘴角，那里有刚新添的一道撕裂伤，意识到这伤的形成原因令他作呕，在灵光卫发现他之前逃离了这个令他恶心的房间。  
后来他再见到那具尸体，还是保留着他最后见到的样子，斜斜的从嘴角一直延伸到下巴去。腐烂的迹象也停止了，那具尸体就像是一具安静而又猎奇的‘人偶’，爱梅特赛尔克并不打算深入去探究原因。  
再后来的一次性交里，她似乎执着于揉搓他的胸部，甚至还俯身用嘴去吸，在吸不出任何东西的时候露出的困惑表情让他无端烦躁，又因为被她毫无章法的蹂躏而红肿的乳粒发痛得厉害。他拧折了她的钢羽，同时也割伤了自己的手掌，火系魔法烧焦了她一大片美丽的覆羽。  
而怪物就着还深埋在他身体里的姿势将他整个人翻了过去，利齿深深地咬进他的肩胛骨，在数十下狠力抽插后将带着光之力的浊液喷射进他子宫腔内时，扯着肩胛骨连着他的整条手臂甩到了一旁的地面上。  
这具尸体后来彻底的“坏掉”是隔了几天的事情，灵光卫拖着那一具已经完全看不出是什么模样的尸体来到爱梅特赛尔克面前，含糊不清的发出吚吚呜呜的喊叫声，看向他的时候焦急的像个在守护天节没能得到糖的孩子。  
不知怎的，爱梅特赛尔克倒是突然想起了些很遥远的事情，仿佛看见了那个独一无二的美丽灵魂离得很远在跟自己说话，但是他听不清，想要追上前却怎么也追不上。想要喊住她，却怎么也发不出声音。那个美丽的灵魂朝他笑了，她张开口。  
“救救……”被刺耳的声音拉回现实，爱梅特赛尔克对上眼前这张和记忆中的那张完全不同的脸，这张苍白的脸上毫无血色的唇一张一合，发出几个有所意义的词，“他……他们。”  
“没救了啊，大英雄。”爱梅特赛尔克俯下身看着灵光卫眼眶里流出的像是眼泪一样的液体，将这句包含了多重含义的话又强调了一遍，“没救了，大英雄。”  
而几分钟后他就被怒极的灵光卫牢牢按在那具烂了一半的尸体上操，眼前是血肉腐烂后露出的苍苍白骨，尸臭味让他反胃，双臂交折着被压在身后，灵光卫的爪子扣住他的腰抬高了他的臀部，膝盖跪不着地，没有任何着力点，整个人别扭得很，而那根光之力汇聚成的阴茎同主人一样毫不讲理，在没有任何润滑的情况下直接捅进他的阴道，那条披着美丽护甲的尾巴在他大腿根绕了一圈后跟着闯进了他的后穴，两根棍棒在他身体里交互着进出，撞击的力度让他的脸更近的贴向了腐尸。  
与腐尸贴面的恶心。  
灵光卫毫无章法的交媾方式带来的痛感。  
与听不懂人话的怪物交流产生的怒火。  
以及记忆里那个灵魂的颜色。  
这些复杂的情绪翻涌到他喉间变成了一连串的笑声，笑得太疯，笑得太苦，又笑得欢，笑得连他自己都迷惑了，他将脸更深埋入阴影之中，咬着牙狠狠地吐出一句“废物”来。  
灵光卫听到他一阵离奇笑声过后的谩骂，停下了嘴里咿咿呀呀的叫声，佝着身子去贴近他的背，像是想弄明白他想表达的意思。  
“废物。”这句厌恶至极的话并没能被灵光卫所理解，她也不会理解，不需要理解。她将他拦腰抱在怀里，利爪一下下地在他脑后抓出血痕。  
“废物。”爱梅特赛尔克全身上下哪哪都痛，双腿被灵光卫顶着张到极限，他只要稍微低头就能看见交合的部位磨出的白沫混着也许是哪里撕裂了流出的血。灵光卫缠在他腿根的尾巴没有就此放松，反倒是随着她的撞击更紧地勒住，被绕紧的那一圈皮肤已经浮现出了紫色的淤青。  
“废物。”伴随着爱梅特赛尔克最后这像是叹气一般的话语落地的，还有灵光卫的尾巴，刚被魔法斩断的那截尾巴还在地面上抽搐了几下，就像是濒死的鱼类拍打着地面，画面简直怪诞至极。尾巴断开喷涌出来的白色液体除了流在了地板上，还留在了那具被咬断了喉管的尸体上。  
大概就是这次之后，灵光卫就再没有做过特别出格的花样。如果和灵光卫交媾这件事本身算得上是件稀疏平常的事的话。也许是身体上的伤害让她长了堑，又或者是，她原本的理智已经完完全全被侵蚀干净，成为了确确实实的怪物。又或许，她在一次次与活着的他，与死了的‘他’，与坏掉的‘他’的交媾中找到让他满意的方式，减少双方的痛苦。  
是的，痛苦。爱梅特赛尔克常常看着灵光卫愈发残缺的模样在思考，灵光卫的痛感是否和她从前一样。她可以让那些死去的‘爱梅特赛尔克’变成‘人偶’，她就不能修修自己难看的模样吗。他倚在门边，看着灵光卫现在的样子，那张和暗之战士一样的脸怕是灵光卫浑身上下最完整的地方，再往下就是她塌了一边的妖灵翅膀，折了半截的银白钢羽，和一些稀稀疏疏、乌黑又杂乱的覆羽，还有那断了大半的尾巴，她类人类的双腿上也布着大大小小的伤，有的深有的浅，有的长有的短。相比之下，爱梅特赛尔克每次在最后关头都潜回去换一具崭新的年轻索鲁斯样貌的复制体，保持着全身而退的姿态。  
可真的是这样吗？   
光之力和不明的浊液一次次的灌进他身体里，他不知道那究竟能不能让他孕育出新的生命，他不想知道，又因为一次次性交像是野兽之间的搏斗而废掉的身体，他不会知道。  
他当然也不会承认，他有多么惊喜在高潮迭起时，模糊的视线里扑捉到的那一星点美丽的灵魂颜色。他将那时候不自觉渗出眼角的，当作是身体疼痛的生理反应。灵光卫也曾对他这难得脆弱的模样感到困惑，呜咽着去抱他，贴近他。可他只是淡淡的偏过头去，又抬手将她眼睛盖上。  
这背后究竟代表着怎样的情绪，爱梅特赛尔克不愿深究。  
  
灵光卫的唾液多半是有致幻和催情的作用，不然也不会让他一时间回忆起与她数次的身体交缠和一些回忆。此刻灵光卫只不过是模拟着性交的方式在他阴道内搅动游走就让他整个身子都软了下来，燥热像是爆竹从交合的部位开始在他身体里乱窜，炸得他目眩神迷。原本踩着她肩膀的脚也变得软绵绵的悬着。他空出一只原本撑在身后平稳自己身体的手，顺着她的脸廓又摁在她的后脑勺上，手掌收紧的同时抬胯去顶她的脸，好让那条舌头再深一点、再快一点。她更加卖力的抽动舌头之余，两片嘴唇贴着他整个外阴吸吮着，发出“啧啧”的声音。她并没有收起牙齿的自觉，被尖尖的齿牙剐蹭到阴唇内柔嫩的软肉让他十分抗拒，却碍于姿势只能是掐着她脖颈让她有所察觉。  
灵光卫没有自己被威胁的认知。脖颈本是人类最脆弱的部位之一，只要用劲去掐就能让人晕眩、窒息，甚至死亡。但却不是能杀死灵光卫的方法。对灵光卫来说，这大概更像是要与她交流的意思，因此她稍微停下了动作，抬眼去看他。  
“够了……”爱梅特赛尔克再度让她停下时的声音都带着颤抖。灵光卫闻声停下，收回的长舌带着满溢出来的的津液和泛滥的春水溅在她脸上，他用拇指抹去那淫靡的痕迹，连同他接下来手搭在她肩膀的动作，都显得欲盖弥彰。  
“回房间。”他这么说到。  
  
灵光卫的房间他来的次数实在不多，开门的那一瞬间里面横七竖八摆着的躯体着实唬人，那些躯体一眼望去像是阖眼睡着了，但一点也经不住细看，那些躯体或是缺胳膊少腿，或是被穿了个大窟窿，又或是已经开始有腐烂的迹象。  
爱梅特张嘴想要说些什么，就被身后的力度推着向前踉跄了两步，阴穴里的春水和灵光卫残留的唾液顺着他裸着的大腿根向下流，湿漉漉的体感让他皱起了眉，房间门在身后被合上，他讨厌眼前突然暗下来，打了个响指将房间的灯点亮。而之后灵光卫将他扭过身体，面对面向他肩膀向下施压的时候，他又后悔起了灯光这么亮。  
灵光卫这并非心血来潮的暗示让他闪过一丝心烦意乱，但隔了几秒他还是顺从着她的意思蹲下身张嘴含住了那根已经勃起的硬物，其实比起她摸上去像是大理石质感的全身肌肤来说，那根光之力凝聚成的硬物还比较像个长在人类身上的玩意儿，虽然尺寸过分还带着强烈的光之力，但闭上眼好歹还能想象成在和人类做爱而非和怪物交媾。  
他做不到将那根玩意儿整个都包裹进口腔里，顶端抵在他喉咙口让他止不住想呕吐的冲动，而这对她来说就是极致的享受，她挺起腰让硬物在他口腔里进出，将他的嘴当作他下面的那张阴穴来操。他被满满当当塞住的嘴说不出任何拒绝的话语来，加上被弯折着手腕横在他肩后没有余力去推开她，保持着这个扭曲的姿势了好几秒他才反应过来一边手臂应该是已经完全脱臼，才能摆出这么不可思议的姿势来。  
灵光卫没有选择将喷射出来的那些液体灌进他的喉咙，而是射在了他的脸上，那些粘在他头发丝里，脸庞上，嘴边和下流到身体各处的光之力让他发自本能的厌恶，但不可否认的是他身体被撩拨起的反应。  
他推着她胯让她离远一步，干脆的坐在了地面上，大腿向两边分得更开，还能活动的那只手伸向下身将那两瓣阴唇向两边完全分开，露出藏于其后的这具身体初经人事的穴，粉红的穴口，痉挛着的阴道，他胡乱的插进两根手指在里面搅了几圈，开拓着已经做好准备的穴口，按压内壁的软肉，让她听一听那黏腻的水声。而后他看见灵光卫动作顿了一顿，像是从喉咙里发出了类似大型动物吞咽血肉的声音，压着他的肩，刚操爽了上面的嘴的阴茎直接贯穿到底撞开了他的子宫口，过度的刺激和受孕的本能让他绞紧了阴道，他哆嗦着用手捧着她的脸想让她慢点，却在她下一次的深出深入中翻着白眼叫出了声。灵光卫偏了偏脑袋嗅了嗅他的手，像是在不满，突然发狂了一般的咬断了他刚刚自渎的手指，吐在地上。黑雾在她脸上一闪而过留下一道细长的口子，白色的液体从里面流出来，爱梅特赛尔克指甲陷进那个口子里。滑稽的是，灵光卫的表皮已经同大理石一般坚硬，但是里面却还是呈现出血肉的模样，除了流出的不再是殷红色的血液外，好像和她从前并无二致。到两个人双双攀上高潮之时，他将那一块指尖抠下的脸皮紧紧揣在手里，揉成粉齑。

这是什么？还在高潮的余韵中的爱梅特赛尔克只能感受到片刻之前压在自己身上的重力消失了，他涣散的目光好不容易才注意到灵光卫利爪上勾着的东西，像是要给他。那个东西在他眼中模模糊糊，分裂又合并，最终那几重幻影汇到一处，他才看清是一枚耳坠，看起来像是硬生生从哪个'人偶'身上扯下来的，还带着那块耳垂肉，令他反胃。而灵光卫不依不饶，指着他左边戴着的那枚，又指指他空着的右耳，像是要让他戴上。  
难以理解。爱梅特赛尔克接过那枚耳坠，忍着想吐的冲动将那块耳垂肉取下来，将耳坠戴在了耳朵上，灵光卫这才终于咧开嘴笑了，隔了一会儿她又俯身去抱住他，他没有躲开，也没有回应，心里厌弃着这被汗和血和体液浸透的身体，正准备向往常一样抛下这具身体的时候，他听见灵光卫像是要开口讲话前啊啊的试探音。  
“爱……”从灵光卫的喉咙深处发出的声音像是锯木头一般刺耳，“爱……”  
是在叫他的名字？  
于是他含糊的点点头，示意她自己听懂了。  
灵光卫那张苍白的脸上浮现出笑容来，发音却还是无比的艰难:“哈迪……爱……爱……”  
爱梅特赛尔克脸上的表情却在一瞬间凝固了。而后他闭上眼，又伸手将怪物的脑袋揽在自己肩膀上，不去想她这胡乱的呓语所代表的含义。

片刻之后，灵光卫看着怀抱里再没动静的爱梅特赛尔克，带着疑惑侧耳去听，他已没有了鼻息，连热度都感受不到了。她似乎明白了，这是他又变成了她的新“玩具”。像是在欢喜，她将他抱起，置在了这间房间里唯有的一把高椅之上。  
爱梅特赛尔克下一次走进这个房间，他会看见坐在高椅之上的这个‘人偶’保持着小臂撑着侧脸的姿势，一左一右的耳坠在灯光下闪着微光，看上去像只是安静睡去了。但‘人偶’赤裸着的下身，和当做活塞堵在阴道口的那两根手指，又表明着这只是灵光卫恶趣味的‘玩具’。  
在爱梅特赛尔克没有看见的时候，灵光卫亲吻着‘人偶’的耳坠，又小心翼翼的贴着他冰冷的嘴唇摩挲着。

爱梅特赛尔克在加雷马帝国实验室的培养皿里醒来，睁开眼后他迅速活动了一下身体的各个关节，确定这具复制体没有什么问题后就推开玻璃门走了出来，刚走两步就察觉到了下身分泌出的爱液顺着大腿下流，他没有停下，没有回头，而是念叨着“麻烦”“麻烦”加快了回程的步伐。


End file.
